


show me what you got

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Beta, Reunions, can be read as very aggressive platonic dsoo if you want, dongho's english name is lucas because i say so, improper skating attire, minsoo: absolute fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: I’m gonna be the changeI'm not afraidI’m gonna drown the pride that’s locked me deep insideYeah I’ll be the changeShow me what you gotLooking forward to a better me nananana-Be The Change, MAYHEM
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamliterallyahotpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/gifts), [SeoulWings13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/gifts), [JamlessGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/gifts).



In all honesty, Minsoo's not entirely sure how to react when his manager comes in and asks if he wants to go watch the World Figure Skating Championships.

He's never been interested in figure skating beyond a mild intrigue of the sport, and he's _certainly_ never known anyone who's skated, so _why_ is there an invitation in his manager's hand addressed to him personally?

"What?" he dumbly replies, and his manager stares at him, expression blank.

"No, I don't understand how you got an invitation and free tickets. All I know is that this skater is, reportedly, doing his free skate to one of MAYHEM's songs."

Minsoo stares at him for a moment.

Then another.

"Which skater?"

"Lucas Kang," Manager Choi replies, and Minsoo gapes at him.

" _Who_?"

"The best figure skater in the world."

"Okay," Minsoo slowly replies, thoroughly confused by the entire thing. "The _best figure skater in the world_ is doing his program to _one of our songs_."

"Yes."

"And he sent _me specifically_ a personal invite."

"It's in Korean," Manager Choi states, as if that makes anything better.

And so Minsoo - someone who won't ever turn down free tickets to anything - decides to do a bit of research on the elusive _Lucas Kang_ , whoever the fuck he is. Hey, who knows? Maybe he'll be hot.

* * *

To his surprise, he spends the next four hours down a rabbithole of _Lucas Kang_.

And, even more to his surprise, Lucas Kang is _fascinating_.

His trademark is a dangling snowflake earring, the metal scratched and worn with age. It's one of the things Kang is most elusive about, choosing to dodge the question whenever he's asked about it, but something he _isn't_ elusive about are his _performances_.

The man moves on ice like it's water, movements sweeping and graceful. He's gorgeous when he moves, gorgeous when he stands still, gorgeous when he's sitting and waiting, and Minsoo is _starstruck_.

He's an idol, and he's _still_ starstruck by this man.

On hour three of the Great Lucas Kang Binge, Minsoo watches the skater launch himself into the air, and thinks _this is the man who chose to choreograph his program to one of MAYHEM's songs? This man? Who's so far out of their league?_

In all honesty, though, there's something _oddly familiar_ about Lucas Kang. Not just familiar in the way he gets acute deja vu from seeing anyone tall and with black hair (that's a reminder he'd rather not get) but more than that.

Something more _personal_.

In any case, Lucas Kang chose to skate to not one but _two_ of their songs, so Minsoo supposes he'd better think of _some way_ to express his overflowing gratitude that's not him kissing the skater on the mouth. 

Which he may want to do, but. That's not the point.

"Hyung?" someone asks, and Minsoo raises his head, gaze landing on the figure of Jaewon at the door. 

"Ah- yes, Jaewon-ah?"

"Daehyun-ah made dinner," Jaewon smiles, though the edges are a bit strained. "We were hoping you would come join us?"

"Just a second, Jaewon-ah," Minsoo dismisses, and Jaewon steps a bit closer, peering over his shoulder at the screen.

"Ah-! Kang Dongho!"

"...what?"

"Kang Dongho!" Jaewon repeats, lips curling into a bright smile. "My mom took me to see him one time, back when we were on break-"

"What's his name?"

"Kang Dongho?" Jaewon slowly repeats, brows scrunching together. "He goes by Lucas Kang for competitions, but his Korean name is Kang Dongho-"

"I had a friend named Kang Dongho," Minsoo frowns, gaze drifting back to the man on the screen. "A long time ago. I remember he used to love the cold, so I got him a snowflake charm, and..."

The earring.

The name.

"Holy shit," Minsoo breathes, staring at the man on-screen. "Holy shit, I know Lucas Kang."

* * *

After that... admittedly terrifying revelation (which did not lead to Minsoo hyperventilating for fifteen minutes into a paper bag, absolutely not) Minsoo's resolve to see his former best friend has only doubled.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) Jaewon's getting dragged along too.

It'll either be the ultimate bonding experience, or absolute hell. Only time will tell.

In any case, Minsoo would like to lodge a formal complaint with the universe, because _fuck_ is it cold.

"Why are these things held in Russia?" he wails, and Jaewon pats his head, a small smile on his face.

"Think positive, hyung! We're going to see Dongho-ssi skate!"

"'s too cold," Minsoo pouts, tugging his hood over his face. "Should've stayed in Korea and illegally pirated his short program. 's too cold otherwise."

"Hyung..."

Their manager sighs, handing the pair of them their tickets and phones. "I'll be waiting back at the hotel. Make sure you know how to get there."

"Got it, hyung," Minsoo groans, and Manager Choi's concern only seems to grow as he walks away.

They find their seats with only forty-five minutes of trouble, and by the time they arrive, the skaters are already warming up. Minsoo's gaze drifts over the people in attendance before finally stopping on Dongho, and _oh_.

"Wow," Jaewon whispers, and Minsoo solemnly nods.

Dongho's gliding across the ice in a sheer sort of replication of their stage outfits for Find a Way, his hair pushed back and one silver earring glinting in his ear. His golden blades cut through the ice with ease, and as Minsoo watches, he leaps into the air, landing the jump with ease. 

"Wow," Minsoo intelligently states, and Jaewon nods next to him. And, honestly, when faced with Kang Dongho, is there really anything else to say?

That's one of the cons of sitting court-side, Minsoo thinks, watching as the skaters drift over the ice. He's going to get to see _every bit of this_.

Oh, boy.

* * *

After the short program, Minsoo walks away with the notes of Find a Way still ringing in his head.

The way Dongho moved on the ice, the way his blades caught the light, the way he looked moving to the song he should've helped sing-

it's at odds in the worst way, and Minsoo both loves and hates it.

"Hyung...?" Jaewon asks after a while, and Minsoo raises his head, blinking owlishly at him.

"Ah- yeah?"

"You said... you said you were friends with Dongho-ssi?"

"I was," Minsoo murmurs, gaze drifting to the bright lights of Moscow. "Around seven years ago, I think."

"...why so long ago?"

"We trained under HCE together," Minsoo continues, fingers brushing over the fabric of his sheets. "Until he took the fall for a mistake I made and got kicked out."

"Oh..."

"I'm glad to see he's doing well, though," Minsoo finishes, though Jaewon can hear the pain flickering in his voice. "I really hope he's happy."

"...he must miss you a lot, hyung."

"I hope so," Minsoo murmurs, nails digging into his palms. "I really hope so, Jaewon-ah."

As always, nothing more needs to be said.

No - instead, Jaewon slides over, wrapping an arm around Minsoo's back and comforting him as he tries to hold back tears.

Dongho has always been one of his biggest regrets, after all.

* * *

On the second day, Dongho's scheduled to go last.

Minsoo and Jaewon watch the first nine skaters with rapt attention, "ooh"ing and "ah"ing to themselves at appropriate times, but when Dongho takes the ice, the entire ring falls silent.

He's wearing a prince's costume, Minsoo realizes, colored in gold and white. When he moves, Minsoo can see a shimmering sort of orange - tulle, perhaps? - but he doesn't question it as the first notes of Be The Change ring through the air. 

And _oh_.

Dongho's clearly taken inspiration from their choreography, Minsoo realizes, watching as the skater leaps into a quad flip. He lands it perfectly, and approving hums ring through the stadium as Dongho skates back towards the two of them, hair blowing in his own breeze and earring swinging as he moves.

He drifts back towards the pair of them, skates scraping against the ice, and Minsoo can see the _exact moment_ Dongho sees him. 

His eyes widen just a bit, and his lips curl into the faintest of smiles as he rounds the edge of the rink, leaping into another quad. The crowd hums again, but Minsoo can see what it really is - a _"look at me, don't look away"_ from Dongho. 

As if he ever could.

Dongho dips into another set of graceful, sweeping movements, and Minsoo watches, eyes wide, as he leaps into his third quad, blades gleaming in the light as they land against the ice once more. 

_"Watch me,"_ Dongho's movements say, his feet sliding against the ice and gaze pinned on Minsoo's face. _"Watch me, watch me, and don't you dare look away."_

The next few minutes pass in a blur of movement and cheers and jumps, and by the time Dongho finishes, Minsoo feels as though he's just awoken from a trance. 

Such is the magic of Kang Dongho, he supposes.

The song ends, and the crowd _roars_ as Dongho skates off the rink, plushies and flowers coating the ice in an instant. Minsoo watches, eyes wide, as the skater heads to the kiss and cry, a dark-haired man handing him a cat plushie as they both await his scores.

_"And for the free skate program... 219.42."_

The crowd roars once more, and Minsoo cheers along with them, watching as Dongho grins at the camera.

Yeah. Dongho seems happy.

* * *

At around eleven that night, there's a knock on the door.

Minsoo groans, propping himself up on one elbow and fumbling for his phone. The _one time_ he decides to go to sleep early, and someone decides to come and bother them...

He stumbles over to the door, running a hand through his hair as he pulls it open, and-

"Hi," Dongho breathlessly greets, and Minsoo stares at him - at his messy hair, at the bag on his shoulder, at the worn and scratched earring hanging off his ear - and finds he has nothing to say.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Minsoo uselessly states, stepping back and gesturing to the room. "Yeah, yeah, you can."

"Okay."

Dongho takes a seat at the provided desk, dropping his bag at his feet, and Minsoo sits on the edge of his bed, both aware of Jaewon blissfully asleep a few feet away. It's dark - neither of them having bothered to turn on a light - and Minsoo can't stop tracing Dongho's silhouette against the bright lights, gaze drifting over the slope of his nose and the faint hint of his smile.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You could've texted," Minsoo whispers, and Dongho smiles a little, reaching up to rub his earring. 

"I should've."

"...why'd you choose our songs?"

"I wanted to get your attention," Dongho states, and Minsoo momentarily wonders if it's really as simple as that.

Of course, nothing ever is with Dongho.

"That, and I missed you."

"I missed you too," Minsoo manages around the lump in his throat, and Dongho smiles - disarming, charming, _perfect as always_. 

"I'm so glad..."

They sit in silence for a few moments more before Dongho opens his arms, and Minsoo crashes into them, head coming to rest against the elder's shoulder and arms winding around his back. It's nice, it's safe, and it's _warm_ , and _god_ does Minsoo feel like he's home.

* * *

In the end, Minsoo flies back from Russia with Dongho's number and a promise of more meetings exchanged between them, and that, more than anything, is all he could've asked for. 

Well.

That, and a kiss.

But there'll be time enough for that in the future, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the three people who inspired this fic <3
> 
> as always, leave a comment and please point out any typos i make! <3
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
